E Anderson's story
by rabbitlavell
Summary: A little blast in the future that tells Dru's daughter's story.  Her name Emmalee Victoria Anderson  This is my 1st fan fic.  *I don't own Strange Angels but I do own Emmalee and Jake*
1. Start

I lined up the demon's head in my sights. _Just get it done and over with_. I wanted to get back to Carter. The moon was high and the air chilly as I laid on the church's rooftop. _I'm killing a demon while laying on a church._ If that isn't irony I don't know what is. I pulled the trigger and watched threw the scope as the demon's black blood pored onto the pavement. I felt no regret, I just wished I didn't have to work for the suckers. Sometimes I really hate my mother! Her name was Dru Anderson. Yeah that Dru Anderson, the svetocha that killed Sergei. Long story short my mother got swept off her feet by a smooth talking fast walking sucker. The sucker took her back to the compound he was in charge of and well….. Let's just say I came out of the mix. Four years later my mom was pregnant with my little brother Carter Jay Anderson. Then the djampir raided the compound and my mom got caught in the crossfire leaving me to play mother to a newborn at just four years old. Ever since then I've looked after my little brother. I've played assassin for the suckers. I've been trained with guns, knives and malaika and I'm deadly with all. Even though the compound is dreary is still have my little brother. My story starts around the time when I'm just about to turn 17.


	2. Back at the compound

The walk back to the compound was cold and wet. _Slosh. Slosh. _My boots were starting to get on my nerves as I sprinted threw the mud. The electrified fence greeted me as I got to the edge of the grounds. Snapping out my disposable cell I called the guardhouse.

"_Are you idiots going to let me in or what?" _

"**Shut up brat. We should leave you out in the cold."**

"_Just open the stupid doors!"_

Let's just say the guards aren't to fond of me. The gate's hinges screamed as they opened. I strode threw and walked up to the compound door. The door hit the wall as a shoved it open. The boy stood at the center of the room waiting for me.

"**Must you be so unpleasant to the guards Emmalee? They do provide protection for you after all."**

"_**Protection my butt. They're more like jailers to me."**_

"**Now Emmalee is that any way to talk to your father?"**

"_In my case….yes it is."_

"**Go to your cell!" **He roared at me.

I ran threw the corridors taking a left then I right and darted threw the door into the room I shared with my 13 year old brother. The door hit the wall with a BANG scaring my brother enough that he jumped out of his bed.

"_**Rough night sis?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"_**Want to talk about it?"**_

"_Not really."_

" _**It might make…."**_

Carter's words were cut off by the sound of the intruder siren's, gunshots, and sucker's screaming.

"_**What in the name of all books is that?"**_

"_Let's go find out!"_


	3. Fight?

Moving quietly my brother and I crept down the hall. We reached the first corner and I signaled with my hand that I wanted him to cover me. _"Clear."_ Gradually we made our way into the main room making sure to stay in the shadows. Sneaking into the room was easy but once we were I regretted bringing Carter here. Some kind of Mexican standoff was going on. A dark haired boy with fangs stood on one side of the room on the other side was my father. Both sides glared at each other and I could feel the tension between the two. Of course Carter chose that moment to trip over a box that was in the shadows and swear loudly. Every head snapped in our direction.

"**Ah if it isn't my beautiful daughter Emmalee the assassin. Do your dear father a favor and kill these djamphir and wulfen boys."**

"_Dear father?" _I snorted._ "Kill them yourself, don't make me do your dirty work."_

"**I'll kill your brother you insufferable brat!" **Faster than the eye could see he had Carter in his arms with a knife to his throat.

"**Still going to try me girl?"**

I met Carter's eye, without needing to say anything he understood that I wanted him to fight on the count of three.

_One._

_Two._

I met Carter's eye again.

_Three. _

Carter sprang away from Father! I jumped forward, wrestled the knife out of my father's hand, then slammed the hilt onto his head. He slumped to the cold cement floor out cold.

"_Come on bro he won't be out long."_

We both started for the door only to be blocked by the djamphir and wulfen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"_Get out of our way!"_

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

"_Excuse me we are not going anywhere with you!"_

"Come with us or we will use force."  The blond boy warned.

"_Make me jerk!"_

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The boy shrugged.

Darting forward he picked me up and threw over his shoulder. I let out an outrage scream as he carried me to the door while the others surrounded me.

"_PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME? PUT ME DOWN!"_

"Oh believe me I hear you seeing as how you're screaming in my ear!"

I pounded my fists into his shoulders. He hissed in pain.

"Would somebody knock her out?"

Suddenly a cloth with a sweet smelling drug covered my mouth.

"_Just wait till I wake up."_ I thought as I slid into darkness,

**Hey I'd like to dedicate this story to Rainmist-and-Lilymist and Dylan Smith. Thanks guys for all the encouragement! LYLAS!**


	4. My life at the Schola Prima begins

The first thing I felt as I woke up was a hard floor beneath my back. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even as I listened to the voices talk around me.

"_**I'm surprised she came with you."**_

"**You didn't exactly give my sister a choice."**

"Believe me Hiro she had a screaming fit. If we hadn't drugged her she would have killed as all."

Slowly I blinked my eyes and stretched out faking like I had just woken up. Then I sat up and looked around. Carter winked at me as I my gaze went to him.

"**Well good morning sleeping beauty."**

"_What did you tell them?"_

"**Everything. My life story and what I can remember about yours."**

I looked at the men.

"_Why did you take us?"_

"_**Emmalee do you know what your mother was?"**_

"_Yeah she was a svetocha."_

"_**Well so are you and you need to be trained on how to fight."**_

I tried to hold my laughter in. I really did. But I glanced at Carter and saw his smirk and busted out laughing.

"_**What is so funny milady?"**_

"_You" _gasp _"want to teach an" _gasp "_assassin" _gasp _"how to fight?"_

"You didn't really fight that well when I picked you up."

I glared. _"I wasn't expecting that!"_

I decided to give them a demonstration on how I could beat a boy easily. I darted across the room and pinned a djamphir boy, then I pinned a wulfen, but I saved the best for last. Moving quickly I pinned the boy Christophe down and held a knife to his throat. He struggled but I hit a pressure point on his neck immobilizing him.

"_Still think I can't win a fight?"_ I whispered in his ear.

"_**What do you mean assassin?"**_

I met Hiro's gaze. _"I mean I am an assassin."_

"_**Please stay milady."**_

"_Carter we're leaving now."_

Carter looked sadly at me.

"**Emmalee I'm going to stay. You never let me do any fighting so I need to learn this stuff."**

I looked into his eyes and could see how badly he wanted to stay. I sighed and thought 'God please don't let me regret this!'

"_We'll stay for a while. If I don't feel it's safe we leave, understand?"_

His grin got so big that I knew his face would hurt later. **"Yes sir."**

"_Very funny Carter."_

I looked at the man named Hiro.

"_Is there anything you can teach me that I don't already know?"_

"_**I suppose we'll have to find that out milady."**_

And that is how my life at the Schola Prima began.


	5. There's a what?

Two more days till my birthday. Whoo I'm turning 17. No one but Carter knows and I just might kill him if he tells anybody. Suddenly Lyss came barreling into my room. Who's Lyss? Try my honor guard.

_*********Flashback*********_

_I stood in front of the council. _

"_You wanted me for something?"_

"_Yes milady you need to meet your honor guard.\."_

_Before I could ask who the doors flew open and a short girl with raven hair strutted in and right up to me._

_Sticking out her hands she introduced herself. "Alyssa Williams milady, please don't send me back it's incredibly boring back home."_

_I smiled and shook her hand. "Emmalee Anderson." I turned to the council. "I think we'll get along just fine."_

_*********Flashback over*********_

"**Em! Em! Em! Guess what?**

"_Lyss! Lyss! Lyss! What?"_ I couldn't help but tease.

"**There's going to be a ball tonight and I need to get you ready!"**

"_Lyss I really don't want to go to a ball!"_

"**Well too bad! Now sit down and shut up and let me work my magic."**

I sat down on the bed and watched as she circled me muttering to herself.

"**Now what am I going to do with that hair. I think I need to do darker makeup." **

Well this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm.

***Hey the next chapter will actually have the ball in it.***


	6. The dreaded Ball

Lyss had apparently already picked my dress out. I was forced to sit on the bathtub edge to get my hair and makeup done. Not wanting me to see myself until everything was done Lyss had covered the mirror with a blanket. Then Lyss gently brushed my hair then pulled out a curling iron. It took about twenty minutes for her to finish curling my hair.

"**Now I'm going to do your makeup then we'll get your dress on and go make some jaws drop."**

I couldn't help but smile.

"**Look up. Push your lips out like you are going to kiss a boy,"** I smirked at that one.

"**Stop smirking! Close your eyes."**

Finally she was done.

"**Now it's time for the dress!"**

She pulled out the dress and I couldn't help but gasp.

"_Oh Lyss it's beautiful!"_

The dress was short and strapless with a diamond design under the chest. I shrugged of the robe I had been wearing.

"**You can't put it on with that bra!"**

I looked down to see my sports bra.

"**Here."** She threw two things black and lacy at me. I gave her a look.

"**Just put them on."**

I obliged and she slipped the dress over my head.

"**Now are you ready to see how hot you look?" **She asked taking down the blanket over the mirror. I stepped closer and just stared at my reflection. The girl in the mirror had looked sexy with a gray eyeshadow that made her electric blue eyes pop. Red hair blazed around her shoulders making it look like her head was on fire. A sleek black dress showed off every muscle and her incredibly long legs. Surprisingly that girl was me.

I opened my mouth. Whether to scream or swear or say thank you I don't know. Nothing came out. Whirling I threw my arms around Lyss and she laughed.

"**Ready to go shock some boys?"** Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"_Heck yeah let's go!"_

Together we walked down the hall towards the ballroom.

"_So what's the deal with this ball and who's going to be there?"_

"**The ball is for the sponsor's of the Schola and you have to be the representative of the Schola because you are a svetocha."**

Alyssa moved in front of me and grabbed the door's.

"**Ready? Oh yeah everyone is going to look when you walk in."**

"_Well that's just perfect. Let's get this done and over with."_

She opened the doors and I strolled in. Everyone turned to look but I just put I smile on my face and continued on. Moving only my eyes I saw Hiro by the drink table. I started to make my way over to him only to be interrupted by a boy stopping in front of me.

"**May I have this dance?"**

"_Yes you may."_

I let the boy lead me into the center of the room. Surprisingly he was a good dancer.

"_May I know your name?"_ I asked as he spun me out then back in smoothly.

"**My name is Jake, milady."**

"_What made you so bold that you asked me to dance?"_

"**Can I not want to dance with the most beautiful girl at the ball?"**

"_Well aren't you a charmer." _Glancing over his shoulder I noticed Hiro motioning for me to socialize._ "Thank you for the dance but I do believe Hiro wants me to socialize." _I said pulling away. The ball was going quiet well in my opinion. I talked easily with the sponsors and danced with a couple of boys. Of course the sucker's had to ruin that.

I sat against the wall tired from all the dancing. Boys were standing around the edge of the room, guarding the guests. Their whispers floated into my ears.

"Possible sucker attack. **They have to come NOW of all times!****Keep your eyes on the wealthy sponsors and of course Milady Emmalee.**

Now all of the guests were uneasy. Everyone kept glancing around as if the suckers were going to explode out of the walls.

BANG! Dust filled the air and a chunk of debris hit me on the head sending me to the ground. Slightly woozy I looked around to see suckers pouring into the ballroom through a hole in the wall. Suddenly I was flying up through the air hard.

"_Oof!"_ The air rushed out of me as the sucker's shoulder met my stomach. The djamphir boys started yelling with panic as they realized a sucker had me and I couldn't fight.

All of them stepped towards us and then the world slowed down. The sucker raced through the hole with me thrown over his shoulder. The trees came up close and then whizzed by as we approached then passed through the forest on the grounds. We came out of the forest and into the clearing when luck finally decided to help me. The sucker tripped over a rock protruding from the ground and I went flying out of his arms.

I hit the ground hard but bounced up and onto my feet.

The full moon provided light in the clearing and I watched as the sucker started to come for me. In the distance I could hear the wulfen howl as the Other took over, I knew the djamphir boys would be running full speed to get to me before the suckers killed me. I focused on the sucker ahead of me.

" Thought you could escape your father now did ya? He won't give up his best assassin so easily."

I smirked at the sucker.

"_Scared yet sucker? After all I am the best assassin."_

"I'd like to see you try to kill me girly! You have no weapons."

"_No but I do have my wits." _I saw the boys appear at the edge of the clearing as I rushed the sucker then tackled him into the river that raced through the clearing. Icy dark water rose up to greet me as the sucker pulled me under with him. We struggled with each other, each trying to snap the other's neck. My air started to run out and I knew I had to end this quick before I opened my mouth and let the dark water rush down my throat. He punched me in the stomach causing air bubbles to explode around my mouth. I snapped his neck with a quick twist of my hands then frantically swam for the surface.

My vision started to go dark as I gave one last shove in effort to get to the top. My head broke the surface. Hands hauled me out and on to the land.

"**Are you hurt? What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"**

They bombarded me with questions.

"**Everybody SHUT UP! Can't you see she can't answer!"**

Someone stood me up on my feet. I took one step and collapsed to the ground as darkness overtook my mind.


	7. Taken

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _You know when you hear the sound of a heart monitor that you've been hurt. Slowly I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a white room. Lyss sat on chair to the left of the bed and a figure on the floor was leaning against the wall. Looking closer I saw it was Christophe from the council. Lyss then woke up.

"_**OMG you're okay! You scared the crap out of everyone Emmalee! What were you thinking tackling that sucker into the river? We all thought you'd die of hypothermia! Don't every scare me like that! I don't want to lose my best friend!"**_

Christophe woke up while she was ranting. I looked at both of them sheepishly.

"_Um….. Sorry." _

"**Milady whenever you are ready you can leave."**

"_Let's get the heck out of here."_

"_**You need to eat. Come on we're going to the caf."**_

I shrugged and she and I started walking down the hall. Finally we got to the caf. As soon as I stepped in the room every boy stared at me.

I sighed. Really they had to stare?

"_Take a picture you guys, it will last longer."_

All of them had the decency to look embarrassed. I saw Carter sitting at our usually table with a couple of new guys. Noticing me watching he waved me over.

"**Em this is Ryan, Jack, Luke, and I believe you already know Jake. Guys this is my sister Emmalee."**

"_Nice to meet you guys, and nice to see you again Jake." _Gesturing to Lyss. _"This is my best friend Alyssa. Lyss I believe you already caught there names right?"_

She smiled. _**"Of course I did."**_

That was probably the best time I've ever had in the cafeteria. We were all laughing and teasing each other and having a great time. Unfortunately it had to end because of class. When the bell rang we all stood up and started walking for the door. I stopped in the middle of the floor. Everything felt like it was farther away and all the noise sounded like it was coming through a glass then to my ears.

"_**Emmalee?"**_

I couldn't answer Lyss. I felt my legs crumple underneath me and my head it the floor hard. Lyss and the guys stared down at me. Their panicked questions reached my ears but I couldn't answer.

"**Wait…..What's that smell?"** Carter asked.

Christophe appeared out of nowhere.

"She's cresting and will bloom soon."

Carter picked me up and I made a noise of protest.

"**Shut it Em. We both know there's no way you can walk."**

He gently started walking to the door, when I saw a blue gas floating in the air.

"_Lyss what is that blue gas?"_

Lyss didn't answer and when I turned my head to see why I saw her slide to the ground. Looking around me I saw all the boys sliding to the ground. Finally the gas affected Carter and he dropped me as he fell to the ground. I was close to passing out but before I did I looked around the room. I saw one figure picking his way across the unconscious djamphir and wulfen boys.

It was my father.


	8. escape

My head was pounding as I slowly regained consciousness. Lifting my head I saw that the boys were chained to poles that were standing in a circle. And I was in the middle of the circle. I started to ask if everyone was okay when the door slammed open. In strode my father looking highly pleased with himself. Glancing around I saw Carter.

"_Game face." _I mouthed. He nodded. Walking up to me my father grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his hate filled eyes.

"**My dear Emmalee so close to blooming."**

I told him where he could go to warm his toes. He let out a barking laugh.

"**Just like your mother Emmalee. Now I need to get to a meeting so I'll be taking my leave of you."**

Every single one of turned to watch him go.

"_So any ideas on how to….."_ I cut myself off with a gasp of pain. I doubled over because it felt like someone had set off dynamite in my head. Panicked voices surrounded me.

"**Emmalee!**** Milady what's wrong. **_**What's happening to her?"**_

I couldn't answer, I didn't know how to because I didn't know what was wrong. Luckily Christophe had an answer.

"**Milady is blooming. My guess is it's close to her 17****th**** birthday."**

Looking up from my doubled over position I caught sight of a clock. 2:30 A.M.

"_Half an hour." _I managed to get out.

Christophe looked over at me.

"**Until your 17****th**** birthday?"**

It was all I could do to nod.

"**We need to get out of here."**

Carter of all people slipped a knife out of his shirt sleeve and sliced his bonds. Then the he sliced the bonds of all the djamphirs and walked over to me. I felt myself slip to the ground and somebody other than Carter caught me. I couldn't even say thank you as a wave of fire hit my body. Someone stroked my hair as I lay convulsing in their arms. Glancing up I met the green eyes of Jake.

"_**Guys she's not doing so hot, her skin is on fire."**_

"**We have a way to get out of here, we just need someone to carry her."**

"_**I'll do it."**_ Jake slid his arms under me, carrying me bridal style.

The next few minutes were a blur. I know we made it out of the compound and one of the boys mentioned a relative's house. I had lost my vision sometime earlier so I couldn't see what was going on. Next thing I know a warm light is enveloping me as I was rushed into a house. I could feel people staring as my body convulsed even more. I could make out part of the conversation between Christophe and what I guessed was the woman who owned the house.

"**Five minutes until she blooms. No where to go. Need a place for her."**

Then I'm being placed on a bed.

"**10** **…..9.…..…..5" **What happened to eight, seven six?

"**4.….3.…..2.…..1" **Here we go.

"**0"**

I let out an earth shattering scream as a wave of fire then ice rolled over me. My body convulsed even more. The pain was to great and I slid into blackness.


	9. Blooming

Emmalee let out a scream that could wake the dead then passed out. Her body seemed almost frail and her face had no color in it. Her body shook and we had no choice but to hold her down. Hiro grabbed her right arm and I her left. Alton and Augustine grabbed her legs. Waves of burning then ice hit my skin repeatedly as the bloom happened. Her breathing was ragged. Slowly her fangs grew to delicate almost feline points. Blond streaked throughout her red now sleek red curls. Her body shaped changed and she grew taller making her reach a height of about 5'8. Her face turned heart shaped and I knew her eyes would be even more electric blue. Her body stopped shaking and her breathing slowed. We all let out sighs of relief now that she had lived through it.

"_**Let her rest for a couple of hours. We will check on her later."**_

She looked almost like a little angel lying their on the white sheets.

_Beautiful. Just like her mother._

**HA! Bet you didn't see Christophe's point of view coming did you? Please! Please! Review!**


	10. The ending

When I woke up I was lying in my bed at the Schola. I gently got up and stretched my aching body. I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and quickly climbed into the shower. The hot water pounded down on me, waking me up fully. It was then that I noticed the shape of my hips had changed and my chest had gotten bigger. I dried myself off and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I gasped as I saw my heart shaped face and my even more electric blue eyes. My fiery red hair was streaked with what looked like professional blond highlights.

I never thought I could ever look like that. Lifting my hand I saw pale pink claws on the ends of my fingers. I walked out of my room and down to the cafeteria. Everyone stared as I walked in. Luckily I saw Jake, Luke, Ryan, and Jack waving me over to our table. I made my way over smiled at me. "So who's the beautiful red head I see sitting across from me? It can't be Emmalee now can it?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Hey where's Carter?"

Jake looked at me.

"Actually none of us have seen him all day. Thought he was sitting outside your door."

I frowned. "No he wasn't."

"He's fine Em, he probably just went for a walk or something."

"You're probably right." I agreed with Ryan. We sat in a companionably silence as the guys ate.

"Look alive svetocha here comes Christophe."

I turned away from Jack to see Christophe striding towards my table. In a matter of seconds he was there.

"Milady there is a council meeting and I am to escort you."

I sighed. "Okay. See you later guys."

The meeting was short. Mostly the council just wanted to know if I was okay. I started to walk out the door but then I thought of something.

"Hey guys? You wouldn't have by any chance seen Carter would you?"

Hiro answered for them. "No milady we have not."

"Okay thanks anyway."

I walked back to my room deep in thought. Where was Carter? I reached my room and what I saw would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

_I opened my door only to see something falling towards me. It crashed into me knocking me to the floor. I realized it was somebody dead. Or more correctly somebody reanimated. I looked up into the zombie's rotting bloody face. The blue eyes and blond hair of my brother Carter greeted my sight. The zombie gnashed it's discolored teeth at me. I screamed, and screamed and screamed. High pitched shrieks that could have woken the dead. I heard footsteps and someone threw open my door. Figures rushed in and tore the zombie off of me. I got on my knees and sobbed. My baby brother was reanimated. My breathing was labored and I just couldn't stop the tears running down my face. Warm arms wrapped around me and my head was pressed into a warm chest._

"_shhhh, shhhh, shhhh."_

_I was being rocked back and forth gently. As if I was a baby being cradled. _

"_it's alright Emmalee. It's alright."_

_I felt my head rest against what I knew was Jake's shoulder. My eyes started to close as Jake stroked my hair softly. _

"_Just go to sleep Emmalee. I'm right here." _

I always thought I would die first. Now here I am at Carter's funeral. The sky is bright and sunny and the slight wind blows my black dress around me legs. Carter loved the sunshine.

"You ready?" I turn to Jake who has stood by my side through it all.

"No and I never will be."

But I moved to stand in front of the shore of the Atlantic ocean. The djampir had made a trip to the coast were we would burn Carter's body and set it a drift. Christophe walked forward to the wooden casket soaked in lighter fluid. Traditionally a svetocha was supposed to light the casket but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The torch in his hand lowered to touch the casket and flame sprang up. The council rushed forward and shoved the casket into the current where it would be taken out to sea. I watched as it started to float away slowly getting smaller. Looking to my right I saw a cliff that if I was at the top of it would let me watch the casket a little longer. I snapped on the aspect which had become easier since blooming. The world slowed down as I moved so fast that it couldn't keep up. Soon I was at the top of the hill. I put my hand up to shade my eyes and watched as the casket drifted out of sight. The wind whipped my dress around my legs, and my hair around my face. I wondered what anyone watching me would see. Would they see a broken hearted girl? Or would they see a sister looking for revenge?

I pulled out my mini pocket knife and placed a small cut on my palm. The blood bubbled up and out.

"_I swear I'll get catch them. And when I do I'll make them regret they ever touched my brother._

_Watch out men who murdered my brother. I'm coming for you. _

_Be afraid for your lives._

_Be very afraid."_


	11. I need some help here

_**So should I do a second one? I probably won't start it right away because I have other stories I need to work on. Sorry.**_

_**Just review please and tell me if I should make a second story!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~lavell~**_


End file.
